Stars In The Sky
by Ellis McDohl
Summary: Sometimes stars are not just points in the night sky. They can be friends that have gone before... Setting is after Suikoden II.


"Stars In The Sky" 

by: Ellis McDohl 

first entry: February 23, 2002 (2:48 pm) 

last entry: April 11, 2002 (11:10 am) 

disclaimer: They do not belong to me. ^^ 

Author's note: 

Hello. This is my first attempt at Html format. Hopefully it'll come out okay. I wonder why I've never thought of this before? hmm... The characters do not belong to me. They belong to very talented people who are better than me. I'm just a fanfic writer. Anyway, here it is. If there are any flames, please go ahead just please go easy on me.

Other than that, thank you very much. I hope you enjoy.

Ellis McDohl 

************************************************************ 

"Stars In The Sky"

by: Ellis McDohl

A young father sat on the grass, under the canopy of stars with a little three year old boy beside him. He was smiling up at the night sky while the cool night breezes blew, inviting sleep. But he was not sleepy at all. He found it comforting. Like a woman's hand in his own. 

The scent of the fields blowing to him, surrounding him. He took a deep breath, letting the fresh air enter his lungs and he exhaled, feeling so alive and young as ever. The boy looked up at him, smiling. 

The boy had his mother's face but he had his eyes. Big, round and expressive. The father smiled at the boy, while the boy sat quietly with him. 

"Papa," the boy called up at the man. 

"Yes?" The father asked. 

"You always like to look up at the sky..." the son remarked. "Don't cha?" He added, eagerly, smiling. 

The father laughed. "Yes, I do. I love the stars as much as I love you and your mother..." He replied. 

"Why?" The boy asked. 

The father laughed. He had to answer or there will be a series of question of that eternal 'why?'. The child looked up at him, eagerly. He believed his father more than anyone else in the whole world because he knew he would never lie to him. 

The father placed his forefinger on his lips. "This will be our little secret, okay?" He said, smiling. 

The child nodded eagerly. "Okay." He replied. 

The father smiled. His son would keep this secret. And then he took his son in his arms and let him down on his lap. 

"This happened a long, long time ago. It's about a young man with golden eyes like the sun. This story started in a graveyard..." 

McDohl looked up at the dark sky. It was late, but he hadn't gone back home. He still had something else to do and this was something he could not delay. It was more of a habit than a ritual, to walk across the graveyard and pay his respects to those long gone. 

He had done it since he came back after staying away for three years. It was only right. He couldn't think of anything else. 

The dead can never be brought back to life...He thought. It happened once but can never happen again... 

He looked up at the night sky, slowly being covered by thick gray clouds. Soon the raindrops will fall. Not that it bothered him. He wore a green cloak to keep him dry and he knew he would never get sick. Not while the Soul Eater was here with him. 

_Regrets, Master?_ The Soul Eater asked. 

He smiled a little, ruefully. "I have lots of regrets..." He replied, still that rueful smile in his pale lips. "You should know that more than anyone else..." 

_Perhaps._ The Soul Eater agreed. _...I have never really understood you. _

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrows. 

McDohl stopped for a moment, holding a bouquet of white lilies. He looked at it, a sad, painful smile on his lips. Past memories came flooding back to his mind. Memories he did not wish to be there. But he had no choice. 

This was fate. 

_That's right. Fate._ The voice in his mind spoke. 

"Yes." McDohl replied. 

The graves stood there, solemnly as the youth looked down at it, smiling sadly. He knelt down and placed the flowers on each. He closed his eyes, clasped his hands together and whispered a silent prayer. The Soul Eater did not speak. It seemed to know that these were those times the Master does not want anyone to disturb him. 

After all, there is plenty of time to talk. They each had an eternity to exist. 

Silently, the clouds covered the crescent moon's copper graze. The stars twinkled, coldly, without remorse. Faintly, McDohl thought those stars would not stay in their places for long. They will die too. 

Unlike he who would live through eternity. 

_Regrets...?_ He thought to himself._ Too much. I think. Wasted years... _He opened his eyes and looked up once again. All around him, the shadows danced and the trees moaned when the wind came. He did not shiver, even though it was cold. 

He knew only too well why. 

Kasumi sighed as she looked up at the mansion Lord McDohl owned. It was late at night. Though she should be getting back to Rokkaku, she thought she could take a moment and see how the young lord was doing. 

Though it would do no good to her and him. 

It just hurt her in her heart to see him look so sad. Seeing everyone die before him... It must be agonizing for the young man. Yet he did not cry. No one has seen him cry. Not even Gremio. He stopped crying when he was still a child and had not a tear since then. 

The young lord would bear his burden silently. Smiling a little ruefully, talking a little softer, thinking a little too quiet. He liked to listen a lot. He listens to people a lot, never talking, just listening and he would think. 

He barely fancies talking. Even back in the army. If he were allowed he would not talk at all. That was how he was. And she loved him much for all the things that he was and will forever be. If she could, she would like to bear that burden for him. But he would never allow that to happen. He was like that. 

There was once a rumor back in the old days, that a child born with golden eyes would experience a great deal of sorrow. "Golden Eyes" were called "demon eyes" back then. Because they also hide great power. Power to use for good or evil. 

How or why, she did not know. But she only wished that someday he would look at her, with those golden eyes without anymore sadness or pain or longing to belong. Someday she wished he would smile at her and say: "It's been a long time. I'm glad to see you..." Not the silence he had always given her. 

She looked up at the night sky wondering if that someday would come soon... 

The Soul Eater was quiet for a moment, while it's master stood, remembering those who lay beneath the grass-covered earth. It wondered for a moment about its master's oath. He would never allow anyone else to have the Soul Eater. 

Not that it minded that, really. It was really the first time it wanted to stay with only one master for the rest of its existence if fate would allow it. It felt secure in the hands of this master. It knew that this master would never use its powers for evil unlike a few others before Ted's grandfather. It felt like coming home to that place long ago. Back before the existence of humans. 

What it wanted was to be with him. The runes had human forms back then. Though then they did not know what humans were. 

That memory was bitter-sweet. There was such sadness around it. Such loneliness... 

_Is it my fault?_ It thought to itself. 

It was not always it thought about such things. In fact it had never thought of things like these before. It had other masters before but never quite as puzzling as this one those there is simplicity in it, there is also that odd complexity that never ceases to amaze. 

And it admired this master very much for everything that he is. From his physical appearance to his innocent heart. 

An innocent heart no one can take away despite the stains of blood and war. A perfection that could not be marred despite the wounds. 

It admired this master very much. In fact, it even loved him. 

_Such a thing that has never happened before..._ It thought, regretfully. But there something so blissfully haunting about this regret. So beautiful at the sadness. If the rune could shake its head, it would do it now. 

But it hadn't any form. Not yet anyway. 

The Soul Eater thought for a moment. It wanted everything for this master. It protects this master from its nightmares in sleep when the shadows crawl towards him. It had given it protection from its enemies. It had kept him from getting ill. It had also kept his gentle face from being marred by time's cruel hands... 

_Is that what he wanted?_ It asked itself. 

_No_. Came the answer. 

The master wanted to be just like all the others. Know how to love, to grow old with the he loves and die. Instead of seeing everyone he cared for die before him. Everyone will die, except for him. 

_Even if I ran away, I know he would run after me._ It thought. _ He would do whatever it takes to keep his promise. Though Lady Windy is dead, he would not allow anyone else to carry the burden I bring. _

_ There is only one solution to our problem. _

_ I must stop... existing... _

_ I must not exist at all... _

McDohl lifted his eyebrows just a little and placed his left palm on his right hand where the rune was, wondering what was wrong with the rune. It was growing warmer and warmer by the minute. He knew something was wrong but he didn't know what. 

"Soul Eater...?" He called. 

_Such a voice with much concern... _It thought sadly. _You do not deserve to suffer... You do not deserve to be with me... _

"What's wrong...?" He asked. "You're getting hotter by the minute!" 

_I must...not exist... _

McDohl frowned. "What are you saying?!" He asked once again, almost shouting. "Soul Eater! What's wrong?!" 

_Mother Darkness_, it prayed. _grant me the power to return to that place where all life begins... _

"Soul Eater...?" 

_ I wish to change your sad fate... _

There was a blinding flash of light that suddenly emerged from the Rune. It covered McDohl, wrapping him as warm and soft as feathered wings. The light filled the whole world for a moment, shot up to the night sky, and disappeared, leaving the graveyard as calm as it was the time he went there. 

He felt such weightlessness. It was cold and only the deafening silence could be heard all around him. He had not opened his eyes to see where he was but deep in his heart he knew something was wrong and that he was not in the graveyard anymore. 

_ Soul Eater, where are we? _He asked, expecting someone to answer. 

Yet no answer came. He heard what the Soul Eater had said. It was not for him though. It was for someone else. 

_It was for the Darkness..._ He thought. 

When McDohl opened his eyes, he was still in darkness of space. Wide and vast with a few points of lights around him. But there was a world. A planet as round as ball. And he could see the sun rising in the horizon. Filling the darkness with light. It was marvelous, just floating there, watching. A shooting star flew past him toward the round planet and disintegrated. Large groups of stars at a distance, looking like swirling milk. 

McDohl smiled at everything he had seen. He had known it was a beautiful world he was living. It made him want to protect it even more. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" A voice spoke from behind him. 

He turned and saw a young lady, smiling at him. Her face was as pale as death, a complete contrast to the dress she wore which were black like her long, silky hair. She was smiling at him but he noticed a touch of sadness in those deep blue eyes like the blue planet below. 

A sense of sadness and longing to belong. 

"I used to watch the world like this..." The woman said, smiling at the memories flooding in her mind as she looked down at her small, dainty feet, her hands behind her back as she floated. 

"Back then, before there were humans." She said. "The world was young and free..." 

"It is very beautiful..." McDohl remarked, smiling. 

She turned to him, smiling. "You like it?" She asked eagerly, when he nodded, her smiled widened. "I knew you would!" She remarked and clapped her hands together. "You were always the kind that would love the world... How could I have doubted it?" 

There was a silence between them. The woman had bent her head down in regret. McDohl looked at her for a while and thought that the young lady was familiar. His heart seemed to know who she was. Such a familiar air she had, almost like a childhood friend. Then he glimpsed it, a mark he knew so well, on her forehead. This was who she was. Who she should be. Like a childhood friend. 

"Even the fields love you..." She whispered. Even the fields loved him and she was sad because she knew something else too...

"Soul Eater...?" McDohl called and floated to her. "Are you alright?" 

The woman turned to him, startled. How could he have known her name and what she was. McDohl smiled at her startled face. 

"How could I not know?" He asked. "We've been together for quite a while now..." 

The smile that he had in his lips was a true smile, gentle and simple and free. This was the smile that she had always wanted him to wear. A true smile, one without a trace of sadness or doubt. She smiled at him, contented to see him like this with her. 

She wish she could be with him but then that was not possible anymore. She had made her choice so that this one human being she loved could live and be happy. She only wanted him to be happy. She only wanted to him to be always happy. 

If she could make him smile, then that was enough for her. 

"My lord, McDohl," She said, gently. "It's time for me to leave you forever..." 

"But wait--!!" he began. 

She shook her head smiling at him. There were tears in her eyes now. Her first tears. But they were happy tears. Happy that now, at least, she could make someone happy. 

"I'm going to leave the world, forever..." She said, smiling. "I'm going to stop existing." 

"Why?" McDohl asked, softly. She did not look at his face because she knew he would be sad. "Without you..." 

"...there would be no war because of me. You would not suffer anymore" She replied. "There will still be deaths which is a natural thing. Because even if I stop existing in the physical plane, I shall still be here, watching you... in eternity..." 

"I'm starting to regret..." McDohl said, sadly. "...why I could not make you stop blaming yourself..." 

She smiled. This was her McDohl. This was how he was, until the end of time. She touched his face, smiling. Tears flowing freely like clear crystals. There would be no sadness now. Just him. 

"McDohl, please don't regret..." She said, looking into those golden eyes. "I'll always be here. When the time comes you have to leave, I shall come and get you." She continued to smile. "Because you are my master and I am your rune..." 

Soul Eater had laid her forehead on his. He was warm. A real human and she loved him so much. But she knew that she was only a friend to him. Even so, she could not help but love him like the others have... 

...Like the Lady Kasumi had... 

She pushed him away form her, gently. He tried to struggle but he could not. Light surrounded him, taking him back down to where she had taken him. She was still smiling at him when he started to floated away from her and she clasped her hands together, closing her eyes. 

She was still smiling when he had disappeared back down to his world... 

_ My dear Lord McDohl, I shall shatter myself and become like the stars in space to watch over you and come for you when the time comes. So please, once in a while, I wish you'd look up at the sky and think of me... _

_ I wish only for your happiness... _

_ Goodbye... My McDohl... _

He was back in the graveyard but the light had attracted attention so there were others there, wondering what had happened and if McDohl was alright or if Neclord had returned to take revenge on them. The people were carrying torches, disturbing the dead with their noise. 

Gremio ran in from the crowd. "Young Master? Are you alright?" He asked, worriedly. 

McDohl brushed a lock of his black hair that had strayed on his face. He smiled at him, calmly. 

"Thank you, Gremio." McDohl said. "But I'm quite alright." 

A general sweep of relived sigh could be heard from everyone. As the people started off back to their homes. Cleo and Pahn came to join them, walking together back home. Gremio was still fussing over McDohl and Cleo laughed at them. Pahn yawned, wanting to sleep again, for, as he says, his sleep was interrupted. 

"Not that I'd mind, young master..." he added. 

McDohl joined in the laughter. 

Then he stopped when he saw Kasumi standing there, looking at the house, then, feeling someone was looking at her, she turned to see McDohl and the other standing there. She looked down at her feet, to hide her blushing red face. 

Pahn cleared his throat while Cleo motioned for Gremio to come inside and let these two have their privacy. Reluctantly, Gremio agreed and went inside. Kasumi's heart was beating hard in her chest, panicking. She didn't know what to tell him. What if he shunned her again, just like those past few months when they met. 

She wouldn't know how to handle it. There was a long silence between them. 

"It's been a long time, Kasumi..." he greeted, gently. 

Kasumi slowly raised her head to meet his smiling, gentle face. He held out his hand to her as if waiting for her to accept. 

"I am so glad to see you..." He finished. 

There was a long silence between them again. Kasumi could not believe what was happening. But then this was all real and the stars had answered her prayers. He was here and he was glad. 

She wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes, smiling. "Welcome home, my lord..." She greeted back. 

Above, a new star was born, glittering like a small diamond, clear in the night sky. The skies have cleared.

The father did not tell him all this though. This was the tale his grandfather's father had told him. It happened a long, long time ago. Perhaps he would tell the boy the rest of the story. For now, he loved the stars even more. Because it had given their family a chance to live. He looked up at the night sky with his little boy who loved the stars as well. 

Unknown to them both, a woman with a smiling face and a mark on her forehead was floating in space beside a young man with golden eyes like the bright sun...

The End 


End file.
